A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and method for forming concrete blocks, panels and the like which may be used for building purposes or the like.
B. Background of the Prior Art
There are many examples of prior art apparatus which have been developed for the general purpose of forming concrete blocks or the like from concrete aggregate. However, none of them have proved entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of simplicity of operation and ease of operation. Moreover, none of the prior art apparatus contemplate carrying out the forming operation utilizing cavity-shaping means such as cores or curtains which are left associated with the concrete blocks when the mold is separated from the pallet.
For example, there are many prior art patents which teach the removal of core members from the top along with the frame after the initial setting and the following U.S. patents are generally illustrative of this apparatus and method: U.S. Pat Nos. 1,621,194; 1,905,975; and 2,532,049.
In addition, there are many prior art U.S. patents which contemplate the removal of the core members or the like from the bottom of the mold at the time the mold is separated from the blocks, and these include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,573,336; 1,574,585; 1,687,010; and 1,891,764.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for forming concrete blocks or the like with a minimum of parts or steps.
Briefly stated, the apparatus of this invention includes in combination a pallet element having a generally flat upper surface. It also includes a generally rectangular mold frame element having four integral and generally vertical upstanding sides. The frame element is generally open on the top and bottom and is dimensioned for matably mounting over the pallet element. Cavity-shaping means in the form of either cores or curtains are mounted within the frame element and above the pallet element for shaping block-forming molding cavities for receiving concrete aggregrate thereinto, whereby blocks or panels may be formed by deposition of aggregate therein. Means are provided for detachably connecting the cavity-shaping means to one of the elements noted above. Means are also provided for separating the frame element from the pallet element after the aggregate has been poured and initial setting thereof has occurred, while said cavity-shaping means remains in contact with the blocks or panels and the blocks or panels remain in contact with and are supported on the pallet element.
The method of this invention is for forming concrete blocks, panels and the like and includes the steps of forming a pallet element having a generally flat upper surface. Then a generally rectangular mold frame element having four integral and generally vertically upstanding sides and a generally open top and bottom is matably mounted on the pallet element. Cavity-shaping means are then detachably mounted within the frame, with the cavity-shaping means being arranged for shaping block-forming molding cavities within the frame element and above the pallet element. Thereafter, concrete aggregate is poured into the upper open ends of the cavities to a predetermined depth. The concrete aggregate is then cured to an initial setting hardness to thereby form concrete blocks or panels. The mold frame element is then removed from the blocks or panels, the pallet element and the cavity-shaping means while the blocks or panels and cavity-shaping means remain supported on the pallet.
There is thus provided an apparatus and method whereby the cavity-shaping means may be left in association with the blocks or panels for more permanent storage and transport to the use or construction site, which aids in the maintenance of the quality of the blocks or panels upon delivery thereof.